


Family of Two

by RaeRaePapaya



Category: Kill la Kill
Genre: Alternate Universe - Daycare, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Daycare, Eventual Relationships, F/M, Friendship/Love, Romantic Friendship, Single Parents, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-08
Updated: 2014-08-08
Packaged: 2018-02-12 08:34:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2102664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeRaePapaya/pseuds/RaeRaePapaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Daddy and Miss Ryuko have a date!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family of Two

Uzu smiled down at Emi. The small three year old remained close to his legs, her small hand lightly gripping onto his pant leg for a sense of security and familiarity. The green haired male turned back to the papers in front of him and signed his name on the dotted line. "Alright, there you go, sir." Uzu said with a small grin as he handed the clipboard to the blue haired male - apparently named _'Aikuro'_ according to the name tag on his apron - behind the desk.

The male nodded gratefully, taking the clipboard and papers from Uzu. "Thank you. With that, everything is set up and Emi is officially enrolled in the daycare." Aikuro informed as he smiled down at the green haired girl. She sent a smile back to Aikuro and the older male turned back to Uzu. "Just so I know, what times will you be picking up Emi and dropping her off?" Aikuro inquired.

Uzu looked down at the green haired girl and ruffled her hair, the small girl giggling in response. "I'll be dropping her off first thing in the morning - maybe around 8 - and then I'll be picking her up around 4." Uzu replied, looking back at the older, blue haired male.

Aikuro nodded in response as he stepped out from behind the counter. "Great, I can go and show Emi around now, if you'd like." Aikuro offered, gesturing to the door that led into the heart of the daycare.

"Sure thing." Uzu nodded before he kneeled down in front of Emi. He smiled at the girl and ruffled her hair again. "I've got to head to work now, okay, monkey? I'll be back later to get you." Uzu said as smiled at the girl.

She nodded. "Yes, daddy! I'll be good while you're gone." She promised, a smile on her lips. Uzu grinned in response and kissed Emi's forehead before he stood to his feet. He gently nudged Emi toward Aikuro and the small girl took Aikuro's hand. She waved goodbye to Uzu before heading through the door alongside Aikuro.

\---

Uzu pushed the door open, the small bell above the door ringing lightly. He looked around the lobby, unable to find the blue haired male - Aikuro - that he had spoken to before. He entered the lobby and tucked his hands into his pockets. The door into the daycare room opened and Aikuro's head came poking out, his cheeks noticeably stained with paint.

Aikuro smiled in greeting and waved to Uzu. The green haired male waved back as Aikuro opened the door fully, his blue eyes turning back to look inside the daycare. "Emi! Your father is here." He called into the room.

It only took a few moments before Emi came walking out of the room, tugging someone along. Uzu blinked in surprise as his eyes moved to look over to the young woman that Emi had pulled out of the room with her. She looked to be about Uzu's age and she was fair skinned. She had dark shoulder length hair with a single red streak in her bangs.

Aikuro chuckled slightly as he turned to head back into the daycare, his hand still holding the door open for the dark haired woman and Emi. "Someone has certainly taken a liking toward you, Ryuko-kun." Aikuro chuckled as the woman rolled her eyes.

"Oh, shut up." She chuckled to the blue haired male before he headed into the daycare, the door closing behind him. The dark haired girl turned to Uzu and flashed him a small, polite smile, albeit a little forced. Uu returned the smile as he looked down at Emi.

"Hey, monkey. Did you have fun today?" He inquired and the girl nodded, pointing up to the woman with her.

"I made a friend!" Emi informed Uzu as the green haired male turned to the dark haired woman. 

She gave an embarrassed grin. "She got really attached to me for whatever reason." She chuckled lightly and smiled down at Emi.

"Well, I hope that she didn't give you too much trouble." Uzu said as he held his hand out to Emi. The green haired girl moved over and grabbed Uzu's hand, her other hand still holding onto the woman's. "Emi, we've got to go home now. Say goodbye to..." Uzu trailed off, his eyes moving to the dark haired woman.

She turned to him, blinking. "Huh? Oh, it's Ryuko." She finished for him.

Uzu nodded and turned back to Emi. "Say goodbye to Ryuko, Emi. We're going to go have dinner at Uncle Houka's place." Uzu told the small girl. Emi frowned, her small hand tightening around Ryuko's.

"Can't she come with us?" Emi whined as she attempted to pull Ryuko to her.

"Emi..." Uzu muttered, embarrassed by Emi's behavior. He blinked in surprise when he heard Ryuko chuckle and kneel in front of Emi.

"Sorry, Emi. I still have to work." Ryuko told the small girl, an apologetic smile on her face. "I'll be here tomorrow so make sure you get up extra early so we can play longer, okay?" Ryuko offered with a small smile.

Emi nodded enthusiastically and released Ryuko's hand. The small girl moved over to Uzu as he picked her up. "Bye, Miss Ryuko! I'll be here extra early tomorrow!" Emi said as she waved over Uzu's shoulder. She turned to the green haired male and poked his cheek. "Daddy, say goodbye too!" Emi insisted as she pointed to Ryuko.

"Huh? Oh right," Uzu mumbled and turned to Ryuko, shaking the woman's hand. "Thanks again. I'm Uzu, by the way." He greeted with a friendly grin.

Ryuko returned the gesture. "Uzu. It was no problem at all! I'll see you tomorrow, Emi." Ryuko said as she released Uzu's hand and waved to the small green haired girl. Emi waved goodbye again as Uzu walked out of the daycare, the door closing shut behind them.

\---

Uzu awoke with a grunt as he felt something heavy land on his stomach. He peeled open his eyes, still very much exhausted. "Daddy, daddy! Wake up!" Emi insisted as she hopped on Uzu's stomach, the male letting out a pained groan each time his daughter landed on his stomach.

"Okay, okay, I'm up." Uzu insisted as he sat up, causing Emi to roll off of him. She laughed and sat up, pulling insistently on Uzu's arm.

"Hurry, you have to get changed too! We're gonna be late!" Emi insisted as she hopped off the bed and moved to flick on all of the lights in Uzu's room. The male groaned as he shielded his eyes from the sudden change in lighting.

He blinked his eyes open cautiously and he turned to Emi. "Late? For what?" Uzu grumbled as he moved into the bathroom to go brush his teeth.

Emi moved onto the bed and began bouncing on it, an excited smile on her face. "Daycare! Don't you remember, daddy? I promised Miss Ryuko that I'd be there early!" Emi called to her dad.

"Did you? I don't remember." Uzu called back to her, his voice light as he laughed.

Emi nodded her head furiously as she jumped up and down on the bed. "Yes! I did! You were there! I promised her!" Emi insisted as Uzu emerged from the bathroom, a yawn passing through his lips.

"Fine, fine. Let me get changed." Uzu grinned at her. 

"Well hurry because we're gonna be late!" Emi rushed out with a huff.

Uzu blinked and turned back to Emi as he took in the girl's appearance. He gave her an odd look as he walked over to her. "Emi, you can't wear your pajamas to daycare. Your clothes don't even match," he chuckled at the girl as he pointed to her orange and white bunny pajama shirt and her red and white polka dot skirt.

Emi huffed as she stopped jumping. She crossed her arms across her chest and pouted at the man. "That's your fault, daddy... You weren't awake to get my clothes for me." Emi huffed.

The green haired male chuckled in response as he took Emi into his arms. "Sorry, I didn't know that I was supposed to get up at..." He paused and glanced over at his alarm clock. "... _Four in the morning_ to come and change you..." Uzu muttered. He flashed a mischievous grin at Emi before he held the girl tightly in his arms.

The small girl looked at her dad curiously and let out a small shriek as Uzu jumped into the air and fell onto the bed, landing on his back. "Daddy! Get up!" Emi said in between her giggles.

Uzu laughed as well as he hugged Emi closer to him. "No way, I'm too sleepy! We don't have to get up until later! I promise that we'll still meet Miss Ryuko at an earlier time like you promised her."

\---

Uzu awoke with an alarmed snort, his head quickly lifting off the pillow to look at his alarm clock. His eyes widened as he noticed that it was almost eight in the morning. He scrambled to his feet and woke Emi up in the process. Uzu quickly ran to Emi's room and pulled out a simple white top for Emi before running back to her. 

"Quickly, put this on! We're gonna be late!" Uzu insisted as quickly helped Emi change her shirt.

The male stumbled around his room as he changed into a fresh change of clothes for work. He scooped Emi into his arms and ran out the bedroom door and hurried out of the house, making sure to close and lock the door behind him.

\---

"Miss Ryuko!" Emi greeted excitedly as she waved to the dark haired woman who was standing in front of the daycare, unlocking the door front door into the daycare.

Ryuko turned and blinked her eyes in response. "Emi, hi." Ryuko greeted in surprise as she turned to look at Uzu, the green haired male trudging behind Emi. His hair was slightly disheveled and his eyes showed signs of lack of sleep. "Good morning, Uzu." Ryuko greeted as she unlocked the door.

Uzu nodded his head. "Mornin'... Did you open up the place just now?" Uzu inquired.

Ryuko nodded as Emi moved closer to her and hugged her leg. The dark haired woman grinned down at Emi and ruffled her hair before turning back to Uzu. "Yes, it's only six..." Ryuko replied, giving Uzu an odd look.

The green haired male looked down at his watch, his lips pursing as he noticed that it was, in fact, only six in the morning. "But my alarm clock..." Uzu frowned and turned to Emi. "Emi, did you mess with my clock?" The green haired male asked with a yawn.

Emi pouted. "I tried to set an alarm for you, daddy!" She explained, causing Uzu to sigh in response.

Ryuko chuckled lightly as she pulled the door open, Emi quickly entering the daycare. "You could come in as well, if you'd like. You could rest here until you have to leave for work." Ryuko offered.

Uzu sighed in relief, smiling tiredly at Ryuko. "Thank you. I'd appreciate it." He smiled at her and followed her into the daycare, the door closing behind them. Ryuko led the pair into the actual daycare room, Emi giggling as she ran into the room. Ryuko pulled out a large beanbag chair, helping Uzu over to it.

"Sorry, we don't have an actual chair or bed." Ryuko chuckled as she watched Uzu plop down into the chair and sink into it.

The male sighed and tipped his head back. "It's fine. Thank you." He sighed in content as his eyes fluttered close. Ryuko chuckled slightly as she turned her head to look at Emi, the small girl was already playing on the floor. Ryuko moved closer to the small girl and squatted next to her.

"What time did you wake up your dad, Emi?" Ryuko asked with a quiet laugh.

Emi hummed quietly as she set her toys down, her lips pursing in a contemplative manner. "Uh... Daddy said I woke him up at four," Emi replied with a smile.

Ryuko snickered, hiding her laughter behind her hand. "Next time don't wake your dad up so early okay? I'll still be here early in the morning to play with you, so just make sure you wake up on time, alright?" Ryuko said with a small grin. Emi nodded, her green hair bouncing.

"Mm! I'll be sure to be here extra early next time!" Emi promised.

The dark haired woman nodded in response as Emi returned her attention back to the toys in her hand. "Huh, what are we playing with today, Emi?" Ryuko inquired as the small girl made small noises for the apparent imaginary battle that was going on between the toys.

\---

Uzu awoke with a snort, his eyes opening slowly. He released a yawn as he looked up toward the ceiling. He blinked as he took in his surrounds. His gray eyes moved over to look at Ryuko and Emi, the two girls sitting on the floor nearby him and playing together. A small smile appeared on Uzu's face as he watched the two girls play. He leaned back in the beanbag chair that he had fallen asleep in and he flushed as the chair made a small farting noise from his sudden movement.

Ryuko and Emi looked up at Uzu, the two laughing at Uzu's flustered expression. "Haha! Daddy farted!" Emi laughed as she pointed at Uzu. The green haired male flushed as he attempted to get up, only for him to sink further into the chair and the chair to make more farting noises. He gave up and sunk further into the chair, more farting noises coming from the chair.

The male laughed, a grin spreading across his lips as he heard Emi laugh more. "Ah, sorry! Is it too smelly for you?" Uzu laughed as Ryuko made her way over to him and helped pull him up from the chair.

Emi giggled as she turned back to her toys. "Your farts are stinky, daddy." She giggled under her breath, causing Uzu to laugh in embarrassment.

The green haired male turned to Ryuko, scratching the back of his head sheepishly. "Uh, those farts weren't actually mine... They were from the chair." He whispered to her.

Ryuko chuckled in response, a grin spreading across her lips. "Ah, I know. I've been stuck in that chair a few times." The dark haired girl replied. Uzu laughed in response as he looked down at his watch. He cursed under his breath as he tidied himself up somewhat.

"Shoot, I've got work in a little bit. Emi," Uzu called to the small green haired girl. "Daddy's got to go!" Uzu said as he kneeled down on the floor. 

Emi quickly got up to her feet and ran over to her dad. She giggled and jumped into the male's open arms and wrapped her small arms around the male's shoulders. Uzu chuckled in response as he hugged the girl closer to him and kissed the top of her head. "Bye, daddy! Have fun at work!" Emi said as she pulled back to smile at Uzu. The male smiled in response as he released Emi and allowed her to go back to her toys. He stood to his feet and mumbled a small thank you to Ryuko before he left the daycare.

\---

The green haired male let out a small yawn as he sat down on the bench inside the break room of the restaurant. He leaned back on the palms of his hands as Houka entered the break room.

"Exhausted?" The blue haired male inquired as he turned to his friend. 

Uzu nodded in response and looked up at the ceiling. "Yeah, Emi woke me up earlier than usual again." Uzu grumbled as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes. "That girl really enjoys going to that daycare..." Uzu spoke up as he turned to look at Houka.

The blue haired male offered Uzu a small grin. "That's a good sign, isn't it? Emi isn't afraid of being left alone like most children would. She doesn't cling to you." Houka offered.

Uzu shrugged in response. "Yeah, I guess so. I think it's because she really likes Ryuko..." Uzu mumbled as he pulled out his phone, checking the calendar on it.

Houka pursed his lips in response. "Ryuko?"

"Ah, the daycare lady. Emi has gotten really attached to her and Ryuko is really good with Emi. It's been three months or so, but I can tell that Emi really likes her..." Uzu murmured in response as he slipped his phone back into his pocket. The male chuckled to himself as he grinned up at Houka. "Everytime I go to pick her up, Emi always tells me about what she and Ryuko did. She's so cute." Uzu laughed to himself.

Houka rose a brow. "Who's cute? Ryuko or Emi?" Houka asked.

Uzu smiled as he gave his answer. "Well, Ryuko is --" the green haired male stopped short, his cheeks flushing red as he turned to look at Houka. The blue haired male was smirking slightly at Uzu's words.

"I-I-I m-meant Emi, of course! Sh-She's my daughter! Of course I w-would think that she's cute!" Uzu stammered out, his cheeks red. "I d-definitely don't think that R-Ryuko is c-cu-cute." He insisted to his blue haired friend.

Houka merely smirked at Uzu's words as he leaned against the nearby wall, pulling his water bottle to his lips. "Hm, if that's what helps you sleep at night." Houka chuckled.

Uzu shot Houka a glare as he flashed his eyes down to the watch on his wrist and hastily stood to his feet. "I-It's about time I head over to get Emi. I-I'll see ya tomorrow, Houka." Uzu called as he left the break room, Houka waving goodbye to him.

\---

Uzu looked around at all the trees that lined the sidewalk, the trees leaves a mixture of red, yellow, and the occassional green. He pulled the jacket he had on closer to him as a cool breeze swept by, eliciting a small shiver in him. 

He felt something tug on his hand and he turned to look down at Emi, the small girl holding onto his hand. He smiled at the girl and she sent him a smile in return as she turned back to the sidewalk that they were walking on. Uzu, with a small smile on his face, watched Emi as she went out of her way to step on the dry leaves that had fallen onto the path in front of them.

Emi giggled softly as she heard the dry leaves crunch beneath her shoe. She looked up and ahead of the path before her, a wide smile spreading over her face as she spotted a large black dog nearby. She released Uzu's hand and hurried over to the dog, as fast as her little legs could take he.

"Ah, Emi!" Uzu called in alarm when he felt Emi release his hand. He hurried after the girl, watching as she made a bee-line for the large black dog.

The dog stopped walking, his tail wagging as he heard and spotted Emi heading over to him. "Puppy!" Emi giggled as she hugged the large, black, German Shephard. Emi looked up at the dog's owner, her eyes widening in surprise. "Oh, Miss Ryuko!" Emi greeted up in surprise.

Ryuko turned around and looked down at Emi in surprise. "E-Emi!" Ryuko said in a slight alarm. She quickly looked around, her blue eyes searching the immediate area for Uzu. She found the male hurrying over to them and a sigh of relief passed through her lips.

"Emi, don't run off without me. Tell me if you want to go see something next time, okay?" Uzu reprimanded lightly as he looked down at the small green haired girl. Emi pouted as she turned back to the dog, scratching it behind the ear.

"Okay, daddy, but Miss Ryuko was here! So it's okay!" Emi said and pointed up to Ryuko. Uzu blinked in surprise and looked to where Emi was pointing, his brows raising in surprise.

"O-Oh! Ryuko!" He greeted in surprise and Ryuko flashed him a grin. "S-Sorry about Emi..." Uzu apologized as he looked back down at Emi.

Ryuko waved off his apology, a small grin appearing on her face. "It's fine! Senketsu, here, likes kids anyway." Ryuko shared with a chuckle as she petted her dog on top of his head. "Oh, you can ignore his _menacing_ name. He's actually a big softie." Ryuko joked as she looked over at Uzu. The green haired male nodded nervously as he turned to Senketsu and Emi, watching as Senketsu rolled onto his back to allow Emi to rub his belly.

Uzu stuffed his hands into his pockets as he turned back to Ryuko. "Emi and I were going to head to the park. Did you maybe want to tag along?" Uzu offered.

Emi nodded enthusiastically as she made her way over to Ryuko and grabbed onto Ryuko's hand. "Yeah! Come with us, Miss Ryuko!" Emi encouraged as she bounced in her spot.

Ryuko chuckled slightly. "Well, alright. How can I refuse?" Ryuko chuckled in response as Emi cheered in response. "Want to hold Senketsu while we walk?" Ryuko offered as she held Senketsu's leash out toward Emi. The small girl smiled brightly in response and looked toward Uzu. The green haired male nodded as a small smile crossed onto his lips.

Gleefully, Emi grabbed a hold of Senketsu's leash and the pair began walking forward. Uzu and Ryuko followed close behind Emi and Senketsu.

\---

Emi's gleeful giggles filled the air around them as she chased and played with Senketsu. Nearby, Ryuko and Uzu sat on a park bench together, watching Emi and Senketsu as they played. "So... Where'd you get Senketsu?" Uzu inquired, his eyes still on Emi.

"He was a gift from my dad. When I bought myself a new place, he bought me Senketsu and named him too." Ryuko shared as she brushed some of her hair out of her face. She turned to Uzu and leaned back in the bench. "Mind if I ask you a question too?" Ryuko inquired.

Uzu turned his head towards her and flashed her a smirk. "You just did," he chuckled, earning an eye roll from Ryuko.

"Oh, haha." She joked with a small chuckle. "You're a real funny guy, ya know." She smirked at him.

Uzu laughed in response. "Alright, alright. What's your question?" Uzu asked, a smile on his lips

Ryuko nodded her head over to Emi, her blue eyes landing on the small green haired girl. "What's the story for you and Emi?" Ryuko asked. "I-If you don't mind my asking." Ryuko quickly added.

The green haired male shook his head in response as he turned to look over at Emi, a small smile crossing his features as he watched the girl play with Senketsu. "No, it's fine." Uzu assured the girl beside him. "I had one, stupid drunken night a few years back and we didn't use protection. When I first found out that the girl I slept with was pregnant, I told her I'd do what I could to help her out." Uzu informed Ryuko as he stuffed his hands into his pockets.

"She ended up deciding that she wanted nothing to so with the baby. She would give birth, but she didn't want to have anything to do with the baby. I was there with the girl when she gave birth and I was about to do the same thing that she was - not have anything to do with the child - but then..." He trailed off, a small smile crossing his lips.

Ryuko eyes the male, waiting for him to continue his story. "Then the nurse came out with Emi and asked if I wanted to hold her. I held her and in that moment, I realized that I didn't want to live without her." Uzu shared. He chuckled under his breath and turned back to Ryuko, a sheepish smile appearing on his face.

"I've only known the girl for like five seconds and I was already so attached to her." Uzu chuckled. Ryuko smiled in response, her blue eyes moving to look over at Emi.

"Hmm, she's lucky to have a dad like you around." Ryuko mused, her eyes soft.

Emi came running over, Senketsu following after her and his tail wagging. Emi ran up to Uzu and hugged his leg. "Daddy! What's for lunch?" Emi asked as she beamed up at Uzu.

The green haired male smiled down at Emi and ruffled her hair. "Hungry already? We just had snacks earlier." He chuckled.

"That was a snack!" Emi laughed in response.

Uzu chuckled and Emi stepped back to allow Uzu to rise to his feet. "Alright, let's go eat then." Uzu smiled before he turned to Ryuko. "Would you like to join us?" Uzu offered as he reached down to hold Emi's hand. Ryuko looked down at Emi, the small girl beaming up at her.

With a small grin, Ryuko nodded and turned to Uzu. "I'd love to."

\---

Emi giggled as she ran down the path as fast as her little legs could take her. "Miss Ryuko!" Emi greeted with a giggle as she hugged the dark haired woman's leg. 

Ryuko chuckled and leaned down to ruffle Emi's hair. The pair was standing off to the side of the path that led to the park, the trees around them lightly covered with white snow. Ryuko looked up to see Uzu coming up to them, a sheepish smile on his lips.

"Sorry about this." Uzu muttered as he rubbed the back of his head. "Emi told me that you were gone all week and she really insisted on wanting to see you this weekend... I had no idea how to contact you so I had to, ahem, ask your boss for your number..." Uzu mumbled as he turned back to Ryuko.

The dark haired woman shook her head. "No, it's fine. I've been feeling a little sick this week and I didn't want to get any of the kids sick so stayed home. Thankfully, I'm feeling a lot better today, I even think I'm healed." Ryuko shared with a small grin.

Uzu blinked in surprise. "Y-You were sick and you still decided to meet us even though you weren't feeling well?" He asked in disbelief.

Ryuko shrugged and turned to Emi, kneeling down in front of the green haired girl. She grasped the small girl's hands, eliciting a small chuckle as she felt how cold Emi's hands were. "You're hands are so cold, Emi! Where are your gloves?" Ryuko asked with a small chuckle.

"I don't like wearing gloves!" Emi declared, her cheeks red from the weather. "Daddy's hands are warm so they keep my hands warm when we walk!" Emi explained.

Uzu chuckled in response as she shoved his hands into his pockets. "You should still wear gloves Emi... You have an empty hand that would still be cold since I can't hold both of your hands." Uzu pointed out as he walked closer to the two girls.

Emi shook her head and turned her head to look up at Uzu. "No because Miss Ryuko's hands are warm too! Miss Ryuko's hands can keep my other hand warm!" Emi stated affirmatively. Uzu blinked in surprise, his gray eyes moving to look at Ryuko.

The dark haired girl blinked in surprise, her eyes glancing between Uzu and Emi before a soft grin appeared on her lips. "Emi, there's a nice ramen store nearby. It's nice and warm in there, would you and your dad like to come with me?" Ryuko offered. Emi beamed in surprise and released Ryuko's hand. She ran over to her father, tugging on the male's pant leg.

"Daddy, daddy, can we go?" Emi asked excitedly.

Uzu smiled in response and reached down to meet Emi's hand, the small girl's hand wrapping around his. "Sure, it's lunch time anyway." Uzu said as he glanced over to Ryuko, watching the female rise to her feet. Ryuko flashed him a small smile as he and Emi walked over to her.

Emi smiled up at Ryuko, holding her free hand out to the older female. Ryuko blinked before flashing a small grin at Emi. She reached down, her hand closing around Emi's cold hand. 

Emi giggled softly as she rolled on the balls of her feet. "Daddy's hand and Miss Ryuko's hands are warm, so my hands are warm too." Emi giggled, wiggling her fingers in their grasp.

"Your hands are actually pretty cold." Ryuko said with a laugh.

The small green haired girl smiled and began bouncing in her place. "Ramen, ramen, ramen!" She said in an excited sing-song voice.

Uzu glanced over at Ryuko, watching as a soft smile appeared on the woman's lips. He smiled in response, his gray eyes moving down to look at Emi. "Mm, let's go get some ramen." Uzu spoke up as he looked back at Ryuko, silently asking for her to lead the way. The dark haired woman nodded in response and began walking, pointing out their walking route.

\---

"Miss Ryuko!" Emi greeted with a giggle as she clung onto the older woman's leg, the two standing in the lobby of the daycare.

Ryuko laughed in response as she smiled down at Emi. "Hi, Emi." Ryuko greeted with a light chuckle.

Emi smiled and looked up at Ryuko. "Miss Ryuko, Miss Ryuko! Will you come over for dinner tonight?" Emi asked, looking up at the dark haired woman.

The dark haired girl flushed in response, looking down at Emi in surprise. "D-Dinner? Tonight? I-I have work tonight, Emi..." Ryuko stammered out, her cheeks a noticeable shade of red.

Emi huffed as a small pout crossed onto her lips. "But daddy cleaned the house really nicely! He said he wanted you to come over for dinner!" Emi said, burying her face into Ryuko's pant leg. Ryuko flushed in response and looked up to see Uzu standing behind Emi, his cheeks also red.

"I-I, uh... E-Emi was the one who r-really wanted you over for dinner..." He mumbled, his eyes gazing off to the side.

Ryuko gulped and turned back to Emi. "L-Like I said, I have work tonight, Emi." Ryuko informed the small girl.

"Don't worry, Ryuko-kun!" Aikuro spoke up from behind the counter, a smirk dancing on his lips. "Tsumugu and I can handle it tonight, you go out on your _date_." Aikuro spoke up with a light tone, causing Uzu and Ryuko to flush at his words.

"M-Mikisugi!" Ryuko squeaked in embarrassment as Emi giggled in response.

"Daddy and Miss Ryuko have a date! Daddy and Miss Ryuko have a date!" Emi laughed gleefully.

\---

Ryuko smiled to herself as she looked down at Emi, the small green haired girl had fallen asleep on her lap. Ryuko looked back up as Uzu came back into the room, a spare pillow in hand. Carefully, Ryuko rose to her feet and Uzu slipped the pillow under Emi's head. The small girl let out a soft breath in her sleep as she snuggled closer to the pillow.

Uzu smiled softly, brushing some of Emi's hair out of her face. "Sorry about that, I didn't realize that she would fall asleep on you." Uzu chuckled as he rose to his feet and turned to face Ryuko.

The dark haired girl brushed Uzu off, a small grin appearing on her face. "It's no big deal, it's not anything different from daycare to be honest." Ryuko replied with a small chuckle as Uzu led her to the front door. He opened the door for her, allowing her to step outside as he stuffed his hand into his pocket.

"Thanks again for coming tonight, I'm sure Emi really enjoyed having you over." Uzu spoke up with a small grin.

Ryuko smiled in response. "It's no problem at all, thanks for having me over. I had a lot of fun. We should do it again sometime." Ryuko suggested with a grin.

Uzu nodded in response. "We should, Emi loves having company over." Uzu shared with a chuckle.

The dark haired girl nodded and brushed some of her hair from her face. "Yeah, and maybe one day it could be just the two of us?" Ryuko suggested, her cheeks dusting a fair shade of red. Uzu flushed in surprise, his brows raising as he met Ryuko's eyes. He stammered and tripped over his words before finally nodding.

"Y-Yeah! Definitely!" He replied, a smile spreading over his lips.

Ryuko smiled in response. "Alright then, I better get going." Ryuko said before she stepped forward and pressed her lips to Uzu's cheek. "Good night, Uzu." She told him as she pulled back, a shy smile appearing on her lips.

Uzu nodded dumbly as he touched the part of his cheek where Ryuko had kissed him. "U-Uh..." He stammered. "G-Good night, Ryuko." He replied to her. She smiled at him and waved goodbye before turning on her heel and began heading home.

When she was finally out of sight, Uzu slowly closed the door, his hand still on his flushed cheek. He turned around and looked back at the couch where Emi was sleeping when he heard her laughter.

"Daddy has another date with Miss Ryuko." Emi smiled softly, one of her eyes peeking open.

Uzu laughed and walked back to Emi, scooping the tired girl into his arms. "Be quiet, you. It's time for bed." Uzu laughed as he carried the small girl to her bedroom.

FIN.


End file.
